Arlee Despised
by anyabar1987
Summary: Reuploaded Andros has a 2nd sister: Arlee means rose but not all people like roses.
1. Chapter 1

Arlee Despised

AN: this story is a story about the briefly mentioned second sister of Andros. You can read it without reading Whose Sister is She?. However if so this story will be the first mention of Arlee

_Two children playing in a field laughing and just having a merry time, playing with a telekinesis ball._

_She lost control of the ball and watched her brother go and get it but as he ran after the ball she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up. "Andros help me!" the girl yelled_

"_I am coming Karone, - NO!"_

Two weeks passed since the kidnapping of Karone and all Andros could see in his mind was how he had failed to protect his little sister. Andros applied himself more to his schoolwork in those two weeks in fact he was now ahead of the rest of the kids in his level. He also threw himself into his training, thinking that the reason for not being able to save Karone was because he had not trained hard enough before hand.

When he wasn't training working or sleeping he was with his parents as they got barraged by report after report of how no traces showed up of Karone and that they had checked everywhere they could. Each time his mother would demand that they let his father join the search parties being the red ranger. But they would always tell her that it was against protocol because this was a member of their family. So she would demand that they look harder and they would walk away and search again.

Andros felt sorry for the rangers and how his mother dealt with them. It was as if she could care less that she was the white ranger, all she cared about was herself and her social status. She didn't like getting her hands dirty.

In fact he had asked her that and she looked down to him and told him exactly that.

Two years passed and all the two years she told the other rangers exactly that they had to search harder giving them no time with families if they had one that is. But she worked them to the bone while his father sat around the house most of the time.

Well finally people on the higher end of the line pulled the plug on the search having been two long years. When they did that the media turned back to their family asking what they were going to do. At first his mother spoke saying nothing and that their just wouldn't be an heir to the white morpher. The public didn't like that idea very much and shoved his mother into a difficult position produce another child to be the heir or forever shame her family.

She reluctantly went to her husband and got herself pregnant. Swearing the whole nine months that it had better be a girl because she was not liking and had not liked being pregnant the two times prior because it ruined her perfect figure and tainted her image as the slim socialite.

Andros had figured out at an early age that that was all she cared about. Needless to say he kept himself scarce during the nine months of his mothers pregnancy, having come out of his depression after about six months of isolation he had become bored with it.

When the time came he and his father were present in the hospital room and when the baby was born and the doctors tried to hand the baby to her. "No I don't want her give her to my husband. They only said I had to have her doesn't mean I am going to like her."

The baby was placed in an astonished Doran's arms, "Ankara she is your daughter show her some compassion, If she is to be your heir you are going to have to teach her the ways of a ranger."

"I don't know why they made me have another child when that, that brat you call your teams green ranger didn't have one to replace that daughter she lost."

"Ankara you know that Kina can't have another child the twins nearly killed her with a difficult pregnancy." Doran said holding the infant in his arm and Andros hand with his other hand. "What do you want to name her."

"What do I want to name her." Ankara said sitting up in her bed I will name her Anliksha."

Andros stood more alert, "No mother you will not name her despised of all despised. She is too beautiful and too innocent for such a name."

"Why not that is what I was threatened with was that title if I didn't have her. She should suffer for what she has cost me."

"Mother please I beg you show her some compassion name her Arlee, it means Rose." Andros moved to his mothers side and begged.

"Fine a rose does have thorns and she will sure to be a thorn in my side all her living days." His mother responded. She looked at the doctors, the babies name shall be Arlee because she may be a rose but she will forever be a thorn in my side."

The next few days Andros again stayed clear of his mother and her temper, she refused to feed Arlee so on top of his training and schooling which was getting difficult in preparation for his graduation in two years he was helping his father hand feed the tiny infant. He loved her the second he saw her and that was the reason for standing up in defense of his mother. Even if the reason she was here was because Karone was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Arlee Despised

The day fell upon which Arlee was exactly one month old and was to be brought in front of the colony elders. Again Ankara refused to hold her and Doran decided that since Andros had been doing so much to help despite his education coming first that he should carry her. Unlike with Andros and Karone's presentation this was to be a small affair seeing as Ankara didn't are enough to send the invitations.

Andros and Doran left the house alone seeming to have lost Ankara. She was not in the house and it wasn't until later that she had shirked the responsibility to be there by going out with friends of hers to a house warming for a young girl who had just been wed to her betrothed. Ankara adored betrothal and was part of a socialite club that worked to preserve the tradition of betrothal. It had formed in the recent upgrade in demand for young girls and guys to pick their own loved one.

The Elders like Tradition stated waited on one side of the town square and Andros and Doran entered on the other side, this was to be the first time of several that Arlee would cross the towns square. Andros hoper that his mother would come because this was her daughter but it seemed that she could care less about her daughter.

The elders blessed Arlee and placed her locket around her neck; the locket like Andros' bore his father's family crest but was on a very small chain where his chain was now the leather chain common for boys his age. When it was over the elders thanked Andros and blessed him for being such a strong big brother and taking care of her in his mothers chosen absence.

Upon getting home Andros found that Zhane was waiting for him on the front lawn with his learners galaxy glider next to him. "Andros, come on you hardly have anytime to play anymore you are almost as isolated as you were after Karone…" there he paused know it was still very sore as it was with him when someone mentioned Aaron especially around his birthday.

"I have been busy my mother refuses to even look at Arlee and Dad is busier then I am with this new peace treaty he is working on." Andros started to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here Andros give me Arlee you go play, I can take a few more hours off. You have worked hard taking care of Arlee but your training has slacked go. Anyways now that Arlee is officially recognized in our colonies we can hire a nanny for her."

Andros didn't bother to protest knowing this was true he handed over his sister and took off to the shed where his own learners galaxy glider awaited.

The next five years passed uneventful and Andros and Arlee were really close. Ankara came around some what in the fact that as Arlee got older she would be seen in public with the girl but only really for the photo opportunities and to show the public that she was teaching her new heir the responsibilities of the white ranger. Although through Andros later found out what she was teaching her was very minimal and a lot if it backwards. So when he was free he taught her the correct ways although he graduated from school when he was twelve as required for Kerovian children; he was busier then ever with his training as red ranger he now had to learn all about ranger equipment and learn how to pilot a ship.

Arlee though being only five and a half was extremely smart and helped Andros out the best she could. She would make him laugh when he was extremely tired from a day of practice.

The day came when Andros was to take his Fathers morpher, knowing he would be going away the very next day on his very first mission he demanded that Arlee get to stand next to him on the podium. He realized that once he went away except for photo opportunities Arlee would be stuck with her nanny all the time. His father had recently received from his father who had died the position of director of Ambassadors; so needless to say he would not be retiring anytime in the near future.

At the banquet dinner held in his and Zhane's honor, Andros let Arlee eat before him wanting her to have the limelight for once in her short life.

Just before Andros and Zhane were to leave on their first assignment with the rest of the rangers from their parents generation, that would be the blue, yellow, black, and pink. Kina having on the same day hung up her morpher when he husband handed his over.

Andros walked on the bridge of the Astro mega ship and his father was there and as he gave Andros last minute instructions. Andros told his father to take care of Arlee and not just leave her with her nanny.

Andros was only gone a week but while he was gone dire things happened. A war between good and evil broke out on KO-35 and when he got back it was bad. The populations of colonists had all moved into the main cities. Everywhere was mass chaos for once he was glad that his family lived in a small but main city. Eager to make sure everyone was alright he ran home to find the house still standing and Arlee in his fathers office helping him while he worked like mad on new treaties; Arlee truly was gifted and unlike most six year olds she kept her cool knowing this was important that her father try to make peace with these terrorists in order to secure peace on KO-35 once again.

The peace treaty had failed and the war raged on for another year. It finally got so bad that operation relocation and have all the colonists evacuate. Unfortunately this meant refugee camps and even for the higher class people minimal living.

The evacuations started immediately but also so did the biggest of battles for. Andros never got to say goodbye to his sister or his parents because their evacuation call came during the battle. Through this battle the older rangers all perished and Zhane was critically injured. Andros as soon as it was safe took off in the Astro mega ship hoping to catch the terrorists at their home base. No one was left on KO-35.

It would be three years till he next saw his little sister although his little sister would hear about him almost everyday in the refugee camp they were now living in.


	3. Chapter 3

Arlee Despised

A girl walked across the encampment carrying two heavy buckets of water. Sweat poured down her face, it had to be at least ninety degrees in the sun which everything was in the sun. The only place to get out of the sun would be her tent which was still five tent blocks away.

At one time you could tell the girl had been one of the most beautiful children around but now she was covered in dirt and sweat. Her once curly two toned hair now fell limp to her shoulders and looking as brown as the ground she walked.

Her chores every morning included walking to the closest water supply which was half a mile away. She did this everyday despite not even being eight yet. She did this so that her mother wouldn't have a reason to call her useless. This had been the routine for the last year.

True that her parents had been able to get slightly better accommodations, what, with her father being the director of the ambassadors. Life was still very menial she didn't have any of the fancy things she used to, well they were still some where but as with everyone they wore hardy canvas like dresses that were extremely simple.

She got back to the tent despite the shade it offered it was unbearable because her mother was always complaining. To her everything was ruined and the way she spoke there might as well have not been any hope. She complained about how she was always covered in filth and how no one took any notice of how Beautiful, she also complained about how she failed her son and his betrothed had been killed before the evacuations.

Arlee smiled at that because Andros had secretly told her that he had no interest of marrying that buffoon. She laughed when he told her that the only reason that mother wanted them married was because she looked beautiful next to him and they complimented each other. In reality she was dumber then any rock and her head was as thick skinned as one to.

Walking into the tent to her mother screaming at her for dawdling she set the buckets down and took the verbal thrashing. It had been this way for the last year as well, while her mother refused to go out side in daylight because it was too hot she had to reconsiderations about sending Arlee out there. Ti was never too hot for her the demon child as she had been called the one time she talked back to her mother, so now she took the thrashing and then silently go onto preparing a meal for her and her father.

Her father had an office where he worked to try to yet still bring peace so all the people could return home or what remained of their houses now. Every day she would prepare a meal to take to him for him and her to eat together.

If anyone ever thought of calling her a child now she would probably tell them that a year ago she had been a child now she didn't know what she was. While not being a child she definitely wasn't grown up but she was most likely the most mature seven year old she knew, her father even said so.

Schooling happened rarely in the refugee camp but Arlee kept on learning. She proved to be a rather intelligent girl in the areas of self study and educated herself from materials that made its way to her father's office.

When she wasn't busy with these things she could be found in the area around a few tents playing hand and telekinesis games with other children. This is how a typical day went in her life as a refugee, occasionally she would get to down to a lake close to the camp and have a quick rinse but the planets natives were very controlling of the lake and only let them have limited access to it. It was not like it mattered because she and everyone would just get dirty again from the dust almost as soon as she walked into the camp again.

This was the normal schedule of her day and it followed that way for the rest of the year until they had been in the camp for two years. The day came when the whole camp heard news from the front, it wasn't much and was obviously very restricted to keep the enemies from knowing too much but a report from Andros said he had found people worthy of holding the blue, black, yellow, and pink morphers and that they were now helping him. The message also stated in code that they were form Earth. Everyone that heard that had mixed feelings about the planet of their origin.

Arlee thought it was really nice and was consistently asking her father what he knew of the planet. For him telling her she would help him work, she would run errands to other officials in the camp where they lived. She became even closer to him and her mother despised her even more. It was a strange dysfunctional family rarely ever happened in a Kerovian lifestyle.


	4. Chapter 4

Arlee Despised

Arlee was nine and a half today and the universe was in an uproar. It was the biggest battle. People were cursing it there were evil forces all over the place even a few had been seen inside the encampment. Arlee and her parents were being moved to a safer location because no one could afford to lose the director of ambassadors. The evil in the camp had already killed off half of the weaker members. Arlee was frightened as she had every right to be. They were in the process of being moved when an evil being broke through the crowd protecting her family just as he aimed to shoot at her father a mysterious golden wave swept through the crowds and the being was just a mere pile of dust.

Everyone cheered when they realized that the war was over and they were free to go home. Arlee clung tight to her father as the crowds ran around trying to get back to their tents, which had been home for the last three years, to gather their few belongings. Her family was already packed so they headed right for the transport site and were ushered into a ship that was taking all the colony elders back to KO-35. Their ship while not the first to arrive was close to the beginning of the return line that their village looked like a ghost town. Houses that were still standing were boarded up and hardly anyone had returned to their village.

Arlee clung to her father's side still as they walked through the town carrying their few possessions. As she looked at the town and what had once been a beautiful place was now partially forsaken with shells of houses that were black from fire.

When they came to their house Arlee got a pleasant surprise the hastily evacuated house was still standing and it looked wonderful. Upon entering she found things almost as they had been left in her mother's particular style. She searched the house thinking that Andros had to have cleaned the house up but not finding him she got discouraged. After looking through the house she went up to her bedroom to put her stuff away. Opening the door she got the surprise for there was Andros sitting on her bed. "Andros," she said running into his hug. "I missed you terribly Andros."

"I missed you to sis."

"Andros" she asked, "what does sis mean?"

"It is slang I picked up from my earth teammates it means sister but much more affectionate." He said hugging her, "meanwhile I am hugging you and you smell like you have spent the last three years playing in the pig's pen."

She laughed and turned towards the bathroom which Andros told her the water was working again. When she came out she dressed in one of her dresses from the refugee camp. She did this knowing that even though she wanted to forget the camp her clothes from before would most likely not fit her. As she was dressing Andros came in with a box.

"I know that your clothes probably wouldn't fit when you were able to come home so I bought you something, it is from Earth." He held up a broom skirt that fell to the ankle and a matching layered long-sleeved shirt "how about it you will be the first person in our village to wear Earth clothing."

"Andros I love it thank you, thank you." She laughed hugging her brother. Jus then the door opened and a strange girl entered.

"Arlee I would like you to meet the new yellow ranger for my team, Ashley." He introduced. "Ashley I would like you to meet my little sister Arlee."

"Hello Ashley it is nice to meet you." Arlee said offering her hand to Ashley in a very formal way. Ashley took it and they shook hands.

"Oh my goodness so this is why Andros wanted to get that outfit, it was for you." Noticing Arlee wearing it, "It looks so beautiful on you, can I do something with your hair." She nodded and Ashley began to play and pin her hair up. Arlee smiled it had been three years since anyone had styled her hair.

When Ashley was done Arlee looked at Andros and smiled for the first time in two year she felt beautiful like her name implied. "Andros one thing what about shoes the things that passed for shoes in the camps are pretty nasty and falling apart and I am sure my old shoes won't fit me."

"Oh I almost forgot" and he produced a pair of sandals that went with the outfit.

Arlee looked at the straps and tried to put them on however she failed and realized that the straps were different from Kerovian sandals. When she looked questionably at Ashley, Ashley knelt beside the girl and showed her how to strap the sandals on. "Thank you Ashley, Umm Ashley I have a question for you and it is a little embarrassing," she turned and looked at Andros, "Andros can I ask Ashley this alone?"

"Am I going to regret this?" He asked smiling as he stepped out of the room.

"Ashley do you love my brother?" she asked

"What? How did you guess? Yes Andros and I have been going out for almost nine months."

"Really I knew it" then she looked serious, "don't let my mom know she will have a fit because as she calls people from Earth filthy. She will kick your filthy behind out the door and keep Andros locked away from you until she can properly betroth him."

"Alright I won't tell, actually Andros already told me and I was trying to only act as a friend but I guess you saw through my act. Can Andros come back in now?" upon a nod from Arlee Ashley went to the door and called for Andros. "Arlee knows that we are just acting and that we are more then friends."

"Well then she is just going to have to keep quiet isn't she" he said tickling her.

Arlee laughed and started to say, "stop Andros, I don't want to be tickled. But she stopped when she noticed that her mother was standing in the doorway, having just taken a shower. Andros stopped as well knowing by the look that his mother wasn't happy.

"Arlee where did you get those clothes?" her mother asked sternly. "Answer me at once child, you know perfectly well you do not deserve things like that."

Andros answered, "I got them for her, and they are clothes form Earth. I knew she would need some new clothes when this was over and everyone could return to KO-35. You never seemed to care for her, heck mother I practically raised her when she wasn't with her nanny, unless it was for a photo opportunity I was really the only family member she was seen with."

"Why you ungrateful son, Is this what these filthy Earth people have taught you?" she yelled pointing at Ashley.

Doran came into the room and seeing Ashley, he seemed generally pleased to meet a real live person from Earth.

"You Earther's are all the same disgusting pigs only fit to live with the pigs."

Ashley feeling a little hurt hears Andros, "Ashley maybe you should go back to the ship tell the others I will be back later." Ashley nodded and pushed her way out the door.

Andros pushes himself through as well, "Excuse me mother I am going to my room to freshen my self up before dinner, you will find that I brought some supplies from the ship so that you can have a meal that is better then what you have probably had in the last three years.

While Andros disappears down the hall Ankara and Doran stand in front of Arlee's room. It is almost as if Ankara has forgotten that Arlee is in the room. "Doran it is a shame that, that girl is Earth trash. She looks nice enough and compliments our son so well that if she didn't have that factor throwing her off I would consider a betrothal agreement with her parents." Together they walk away towards the kitchen to see what Andros did bring them.

Arlee shocked ran down to Andros' room, "Andros can I come in?" Andros opened the door, "Andros guess what mother said? She said if Ashley wasn't earth trash she would make a perfectly good spouse for you?" She took her hand and pushed Andros' mouth closed which had dropped down upon her saying that.

"You're not serious." Andros said to her. She nodded and he shook his head "sometimes I don't get that mother of ours."

Later that evening all the rangers are on the command deck of the ship when Andros called them. "This might be interesting and you might want to watch it. My father is holding a press conference to announce to those who are here and those returning the need for assistance and the hard work that will be needed in the coming years. He also has some other announcement that he has only hinted about."

There Andros signed out and they turned to watch for any broadcasts. When it came on Andros was standing next to his father and his mother was standing on his fathers other side. Next to Andros everyone noted the nine year old child clinging to Andros' side.

"Dude, who is the kid?" Carlos asked noting Arlee.

Ashley said, "that is…" but got no farther when Karone interrupted.

"That is Arlee isn't it? I can't wait to meet my little sister"

"What sister?" TJ asked.

Ashley responded, "Enough that is Andros and Karone's little sister Alee she is nine years old and you never knew because Andros never said anything, he was paranoid that if too many people knew it would get back to Dark Specter and she would disappear like Karone did."

Zhane responded, "Trust me Andros loves that kid. You know he practically raised her. Their mother refused to care for her when she was an infant and would only be seen in public with her if it is for a photo opportunity."

Aaron who as paying attention listening to the broadcast, "sush he is going to give that piece of information that Andros was hinting about."

"_While this may seem a little strange and out of tradition I want to make the announcement that when I retire, not saying that it will anytime soon. I am going to announce that I have named my heir for this position. In a society where we hand things down to our oldest and sometimes forget our youngest children. I have decided that this position will go to Arlee and not Andros; it is time to break with tradition in my eyes and start this colony anew. Thank you and goodnight." _


	5. Chapter 5

Arlee Despised

AN: this chapter you will need to have read at least the last chapter of Whose sister is she to understand.

After Karone had met with her parents Ankara and Doran are walking home. Ankara had insisted that Arlee stay home. "Doran I am ready to disown that demon child you call a daughter she doesn't deserve anything from you. And now that Karone is home with us she can become the white ranger and we will have no need for Arlee."

"Arlee will still get my job when I retire, she is not as ungrateful as you claim despite not having a school in our refugee camp Arlee studied under me by helping me and reading any news that she could. She at nine years old is better versed at some things Andros was only learning at twelve."

"Humph" Ankara said raising her nose in the air and they walked the rest of the way home.

Sitting at dinner that night, "Karone honey you promised us a story about where you have been." Ankara asked her oldest daughter.

"Mother are you sure you want to hear it because it is quite disturbing." Karone begged her mother.

"Yes Karone now stop this silliness and tell us a story." Ankara insisted.

Andros who was sitting next to Ashley finally glad that he could have his relationship with Ashley in the open, as much as his mother disliked the fact that his fiancé was from Earth she was (and Andros guessed his father had something to do with this) letting them be, he whispered into Ashley's ear. "This ought to be interesting to find out what my mother thinks of her story?"

"Alright, "She said taking a gulp of water, she was getting really nervous about confronting her parents. "You want to hear my story; well it began the very moment I was kidnapped. I was kidnapped by a villain called Darkonda. Do you know who Darkonda is?" At the shake of her parents head she continued He was a ruthless being in the service of Dark Specter. He kidnapped me as a service for Dark Specter."

"Like dark specter did to Aaron," Aaron's story having been told earlier. Ankara asked horrified and had to restrain herself from rushing to her daughter's side to comfort her.

"No mother not like Aaron's kidnapping, where Aaron was put on the side I was thrown into the midst of one of his training camps." I was trained to become one of Dark Specters strongest warriors. But first mother I was brainwashed into thinking that the red ranger had killed my brother." Karone said almost crying with the last sentence the images playing fresh in her mind once again.

Both Andros and Zhane saw this and grabbed her and took her outside. "Karone shape up you are stronger then your memories." Andros said shaking his sister gently. Zhane was trying to soothe his fiancé."

"No Andros, I don't think I am," Karone said crying and shaking her head. "You don't understand how bad it was in those training camps. I didn't realize it until mother made me tell my story, and as I was telling her that I realized what I went through there."

Still shaking her head and wailing till Andros grabbed his sister's shoulders, "I am going to tell mother no more questions and you should just relax."

As he turned around he found Arlee standing there, "Is Karone going to be alright Andros?"

"Yes she will be fine she just needs to cool down and relax." Andros said." And leaving Zhane Arlee and Karone alone he walked back into the room to tell his mother enough.

"Karone will you truly be alright?" Arlee asked. And Karone crying into a hander kerchief that Zhane held nodded. "I love you sister even if I have only known you for a couple of hours, I love you as if you were by my side my whole life."

"Thank-you Arlee," Karone said turning to the girl and opening her arms for a hug. "I love you and I am glad I have a sister that I can turn to. No offence to Andros but as you will find out there will be certain things we will only be able to share with each other"

Back in the dining room, "Mother when Karone returns to the room there will be no more asking her where she has been, I will tell you myself from what I know but no one will say anything back to Karone despite all that happened she feels guilty about it no matter how often I tell her other wise."

"But Andros what would she feel guilty for." His mother said sipping her drink very slowly."

"You have no idea do you mother, Karone spent the last eleven years training to be Astronama. Recognize the name mother. "She was that servant of Dark specter that killed so many on one of the nearby planets; she brought several planets to their knees. Do you think she is proud of that title?"

"You think I would believe that outlandish story. My daughter was never used for evil, she was never Astronama." Ankara responded sticking her nose into the air, "Be glad I don't throw you and that disgusting fiancé of yours out on the street and never speak again."

During this Doran left the dining room and walked into the side room where Karone and Arlee were now sitting and Zhane was at the door ready to hit her mother if she tried to walk in the door and ridicule her daughter some more

Doran stood at the door "Karone is this true" upon a nod Karone. He was beside her and had her in his lap the way he used to when she was five despite the fact that she was now fifteen and engaged. He started to rub her head and stroke her hair. "It is alright now, you are home and your father has you in his arms. I am sorry for the way your mother has treated you.

"I feel a bit better father, but I think I am going to go back to the ship now. I want to rest and what I have for belongings are on board the ship. Would it be alright if Arlee spent the night with me I would really like to get to know my little sister better?"

"By all means go take her, it will do both of you some good, and it will spare her of the rampage your mother is most likely to have this evening" Karone stood and took Arlee's hand and they went to her room to grab a pair of the few clothes Andros had bought for her.

From there the night was a pleasant one. And Arlee had fun learning some earth traditions from Ashley and learning about the diverse culture of Earth. Eventually Arlee went to bed stating, "Some day I want to go to Earth, it sounds like a really neat place."


	6. Chapter 6

Arlee Despised

A week more passed and while Andros made himself scarce around his family's house Arlee could be found with him everyday when she wasn't doing her part for the restoration projects to restore the communities of KO-35 to its former glory.

It was then that the other rangers decided that they should be heading back to Earth in order to be at school on time. Most of them were starting college.

Andros and Ashley were going to stay on KO-35 when at the last moment Andros decided that if they went back to Earth for now they would at least have peace form his mother who had begun a few days ago giving them total heck about the imposing marriage. The one problem that Andros had with his decision to move to Earth with Ashley was the problem of leaving Arlee behind. He knew that his sister would be in the capable hands of her father where she was learning everything she could about the job she was going to take upon his retirement. Once school began he knew that Arlee would need to be schooled here, and that the teachers on earth would have a field day if he was to bring her to Earth what with her intelligence level which was above average even for a Kerovian child her age much less a child of Earth.

"But Andros I want to go with you" Arlee whined, "I don't want to stay with mother, father yes but mother no; she is already on me and betrothal. She said that is the one thing I will be good for is proving to her society friends she can betroth a child and not be seen as a weak person who lets her kids marry whom ever they want."

"Arlee you need to stay here and keep father sane. You are to be his heir to the director of Ambassadors, you should stay so you can learn more about the position and plus on Earth you would most likely not be happy, at least as a school child, you are much smarter then your class mates here and levels are different on earth you would probably be schooled with seventeen-year-olds and teachers would use you as an intelligence case study." Then Andros said, "How about I come and get you for a few weeks in the middle of the winter and you can spend a special time with Ashley and I called Christmas"

Arlee perked up, "Really I can come and stay with you?"

"Yes Arlee and if you promise to mind your manners for Mother and Father, I will get you off of KO-35 before you are of Betrothal age." Andros said as he packed the last of his things in a bag and slung it over his shoulder to head back to the Astro mega ship. "Bye Arlee I will miss you little sis and I promise that I will check for any messages on the Astro mega ship often even if I live a ways away from where I leave the ship, so write me often." He said placing his finger on her nose.

"Bye Bro and you have to promise to write me just as often." she winked and he gave her a hug.

"Just don't scare too many people even though Father said this was a time for a new beginning, I don't think the people of KO-35 especially the people of mothers class aren't ready for all the slang you picked up from the Earth rangers so just keep it on a down low.

"You got a deal Andros." And she walked with him to the ship yard where Ashley waited for them so that they could walk to the ship and their new life together.

"Bye Andros," Arlee whispered as he walked away. "You were the only one who always treated me with respect when I was younger. To mother I am Anliksha, despised upon despised or the thorn of the rose which my name means. To father I am just a second chance, but I guess he loves me just the same and that will have to do for now. But in any real instance you are my only true family."

When the ship lifted off and the whole crowd of people left Arlee still stood there watching and hoping it wasn't till dark that with a tear rolling down her face that she turned for home.


End file.
